1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing apparatus for testing a converter which has functionality of converting an input signal and of outputting the converted signal.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, when a converter such as A/D converter, D/A converter, and so forth is tested, a predetermined input signal is input to the converter, and detection is made whether or not the output signal of the converter matches a predetermined valve. Additionally, in order to test the converter with high precision, there is a need to input tens to tens of thousand of input signals patterns to the converter.
Conventional testing apparatuses include a measurement unit for measuring a voltage valve of the output signal of a D/A converter, and a resistor for storing the value measured by the measurement unit, for example. With such an arrangement, the testing apparatus stops application of the input signal, and reads out the voltage value stored in the resistor, every time the output signal level of the D/A converter is determined.
As of now, no prior art documents have been recognized, and accordingly description of prior art documents will be abbreviated here.
However, with regard to converters such as D/A converters and so forth, the converter needs to be initialized prior to the input of a new input signal following stopping of application of the previous input signal.
That is to say, the converter needs to be initialized every time the input signal varies. Accordingly, such a test of the converter using tens to tens of thousands of input signal patterns requires an extremely long testing time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a testing apparatus having a function of solving the aforementioned problems. This object is achieved by combining the features described in the independent claims in the Claims. Also, the dependent claims lay forth further advantageous specific examples of the present invention.